1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
The invention relates to a neckwear knot enhancer, and more particularly to a neckwear knot enhancer retained only by friction and capable of mounting a variety of display devices.
2. Background Art:
Various neckwear devices, ornamental and functional, are known to the prior art. Some devices are both functional and ornamental, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,793, to Yasui, entitled Knot Retaining Implement for Necktie or Scarf, which provides knot and tie tack retention. Another neckwear device having utilitarian as well as ornamental use is U.S. Pat. No. 1,093,516, to Winterhalter, et al., entitled Display Device or Badge. U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,402, to Knoebel, Jr., entitled Necktie Holder, teaches a collar button-mounted pin for supporting a necktie.
U.S. Pat. No. De. 26,727, to Smith, entitled Design for a Necktie Retainer, illustrates an "s"-shaped tie clip, apparently engageable with a necktie by spring action.
U.S. Pat. Nos. De. 25,771, to Hennessy, entitled Necktie Holder; and U.S. Pat. No. De. 156,634, to Lang, entitled Tie clip or Similar Article lock interchangeable display devices and are retained by spring action. U.S. Pat. No. 556,080, to Ashby, entitled Scarf Ring, teaches a scarf pin having a reciprocating motor (air, spring, or electric) for actuating a pin-mounted figure.
Perhaps the most relevant is U.S. Pat. No. De. 97,353, to Lester, entitled Clip for Necktie Knots. While apparently designed specifically for necktie knots, Lester is apparently retained to a tie knot by spring action and lacks any teaching of an interchangeable or replaceable display device.
The prior art, accordingly, fails to teach a neckwear knot enhancer, secured to a neckwear knot solely by friction, and providing interchangeable display devices.